Best time of my life
by xxRhosalynxx
Summary: Sequel to Whoose side to Choose? and the last story for this series. It's just the Breaking Dawn part of it. It's short and rushed, sorry.
1. Wedding and Birth

**This is going to just a short story because I want to finish that series thingy. Sorry if their personalities aren't the same, I don't remember what they're like. Oh and I applaud all that have went through this to the end. Really. You went through all the crazy things I've written when I was bored. Wow.  
**

**So Far: (We're in Breaking Dawn so you'll get what happens - wedding - such and such) Temie told Layla that she either needs to kill the Cullens or another eripmav with be born to kill her and the Cullens. Luke imprinted on Eve who turned out to be Layla's real mother...  
**

**Few things to**** know:**

**Layla - Bella's adopted little sister (Has many, many powers - will be explained during the story)  
**

**Temie - Short for Temperance. The eripmav inside of Layla.**

**Eve - A spirit that was hanging around when Layla used her power. If Layla keeps using her power, soon enough she will become a real person.**

**Luke - Layla's pet wolf that turned into a werewolf.**

_**Wedding and Birth**_

"I've got an idea!" I yelled as I sat up in my tree house.

"What?" asked Temie as she took her eyes off her book. Her hair splayed out on the floor.

"What if we make it so you can live outside of my body? I mean you can be the eripmav..." I suggested.

"Ah. But I'd need to kill the Cullens still." Temie replied.

"Hm...Well what if somehow we persuade them to let them live? I mean the vampires are reeeeally helping with the population. Humans or animals." I nodded.

"No, their orders are absolute." Temie sighed as she sat up. "There has to be a way!"

The book flew to the side of the tree house.

"Well-" I started, but I heard the light tapping of feet coming our way. In flew Luke and Eve, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

I groaned. "Here come the lovebirds..."

"Oh come on! Lighten up! You still can't be mad for me not telling you that I was your mother right?" Eve pouted.

"I'm not." I muttered.

"Yes, you are." Temie mumbled from where she sat. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Anyways, we're going to late for Bella's wedding if we start arguing." I started climbing down the ladder and jumped to the ground.

"We can always skip it." Temie suggested as she jumped down beside me.

"No, it's a really big moment for her... and Renee will be there. She'll scold me for not coming." I stretched.

"Come on! Let's go!" Eve squealed and she was off in a flash with Luke at her heels.

"Who exactly is your father?" Temie asked as we leisurely walked towards Bella's big wedding site.

"I dunno. Never asked." I shrugged.

"Race ya!" Temie yelled as she dashed off in front of me.

A smirk appeared on my face.

_She thinks she can beat me?_

I changed and ran to where Bella would be getting married. There was already a few people around, some I know and others I've never seen in my life before.

"Hey Layla." Terry smiled as he approached me.

I grinned. "Hey. Is it almost time for Bella to come down the aisle?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah. Just a few more seconds." Terry replied as he slid his hand into mine.

We stood at the back and the music changed. It was time.

I watched them walk down the aisle, Charlie and Bella. Bella looked like she was desperately trying not to run down into Edward's waiting arms.

They did the vows and all that jazz. Afterwards, I watched her greet all the people at her wedding. I took this moment to look around. Alice really made this place look good.

When I finished looking around, Bella was greeting the Denalis I'm guessing.

"Hey, I'm going to go greet them." Terry said as he walked off.

_~Aren't ya gonna go?~ Nah, I'll meet them later anyways..._

"Layla." a voice made me turn.

"Oh. It's just you." I sighed. "Hi Renee."

"Now that's not how you talk to your mother is it?" Renee grinned.

"Not my mother. My _adoptive_ mother." I smiled.

"Hello." someone said from behind Renee.

Renee turned and there stood Eve, smiling at Renee. I could see something different in her eyes though.

"Oh hello, who might you be?" Renee asked as she shook Eve's hand.

"I'm Eve, it's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Layla's."

"I'm Renee."

"Oh, I know. You're her adoptive mother right?"

"Yup! I raised her from when she was just a little kid."

"Oh, is that so?... What was she like? Do you have pictures?"

I groaned. Of course. Eve would like to see photos of me since I was her...um...offspring.

I turned to see where Luke had run off to. If he wasn't clinging onto Eve...

_Ah! There he is! He found Jacob. ~Wow. How thoughtful of Jacob to come to his future mother's wedding.~ Talk about weird.__  
_

Luke was trying to restrict Jacob from hurting Bella, he was shaking like mad and I thought I'd have to go there to stop him. I kept my eye on him until he was dragged away.

Edward and Bella finally left for their honeymoon and we all got home. I was in my tree house when it happened.

I shrieked in disgust and pressed my hands on my eyes, rubbing them really hard.

"What happened?" Eve and Luke asked in union.

"I just saw a picture of my sister doing it with Edward! Gross!" I screeched.

"That was totally disgusting!" Temie added her own comment.

"Well, I'm having a grand-niece. I'm totally happy." Eve smiled as Luke cuddled up to her.

"Yuck." I shook my head to get both images out of my head. The one with Bella and the one just now with Luke.

"Really. Get a room." Temie groaned.

The next few days were me waiting to get information about Bella's child.

Terry called me a while later in my head.

"Hey." - Terry.

"What's up?" - me.

"Did Bella get pregnant yet?" - Temie.

"Yes. They're coming back soon." - Terry.

"Right. Thanks." - me.

I waited until Bella was back to go invisible and watch her. She looked horrible. She was so weak and pale, I thought she'd only have minutes to live.

I wanted to get rid of the thing that was doing that to her, but I knew it would only hurt her more, so I waited it out until the day Renesmee was born.

I told everything back to Charlie, Luke and Eve. Charlie was worried, Eve was ecstatic and Luke was ecstatic that Eve was ecstatic.

The fateful day came that Bella was having her child. Jacob and his pack, protecting Bella from his own kind - I really thought that was weird.

I stood there in the room as the baby was born.

_She looks awful. ~She's so bloody...~ That's why I said she looked awful!_

I stayed there as she went through the transformation and held my breath as she was about to wake up. I knew she would survive. She was my sister. She had to.

**Thanks for reading. You, my friend. Are one of the most awesomest people, EVER.**

**~Rose~**


	2. Explanation

_**The Secret's Out**_

I saw Bella's eyes open to the new world as smiled as she took in everything. I watched as everyone spoke to her and when she took in her own appearance. I had to hold in a laugh when she did. She looked so surprised.

I went home afterwards, after staying there for 3 days. I relayed all that happened and Charlie could finally relax.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Eve grinned.

"Well, _I _still need to figure out this killing thing with the eripmavs, so goodbye." I waved and ran into the forest for a more peaceful environment.

I trained my powers, needing to practice more because of not using them for so long. That's when I got into my final stage.

I felt something getting ripped up inside of my body, something shredding my insides to pieces. When I finally got up, Temie was in front of me, concern on her face.

"Whew. I thought you'd have to die for me to live." Temie sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. So I'm just a vampire now?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, you are. And I'm suppose to kill you? What kind of sick joke _is_ this?" Temie groaned. "Wait. Waiiit. Hey, Eve's a real person now."

"Wow. My mother huh? That will take a while to get used to..." I sighed and shook my head with a smile on my lips.

"Mmmh... How about the eripmav thing?" Temie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can't you ask? We'll still do our job. Just not as frequently and not to every single vampire we meet." I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll try...but I'm not sure it'll work." Temie sighed and closed her eyes.

I waited for her response, my foot tapping on the floor in impatience.

"Well?" I asked when she opened her eyes.

"They...said...yes." she was shell-shocked.

"Yes!" I shrieked as I pumped my fist in the air. "All we had to do was ask nicely!"

"Yeah. Wow." Temie was still shocked they accepted it so easily.

"Well, all we gotta do is tell the Cullens about me and so Dad won't have to kill little Renesmee.

"Yeah. I know." Temie smiled.

We stayed at home for the rest of the time, checking up on the Cullens from time to time and telling him of what happened. A little into the 'Renesmee is born thing', Jacob did something unexpected. Well, _I_ expected it. Temie expected it. Eve expected it. Even Luke expected it. But Charlie in any way had expected it.

Jacob grabbed him just before Charlie went off to work and shape shifted. Charlie already knew, but it was another thing to be told of it and another to actually see it. That's when I decided to have a little fun.

"Ohmigosh! You got me a dog? Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged Jacob's neck. I felt him shift under me uncomfortably and growl.

"Aw. I love you too." I hugged him tighter. Jacob tried to wriggle out of my grip. "Well, I have to anyways, you _are_ going to be my nephew after all, no matter how weird that is, it _will_ happen." I sighed as I let go. Jacob was really confused.

"I'm not human. Just saying." I shrugged and waved as I went into the house.

I waited for the day that my dad and the rest of my family were going to come and try to 'destroy' Renesmee.

That day came, and I came prepared. I shouldered a backpack, bid Charlie, Eve and Luke goodbye and went to finally tell the Cullens what I am.

I saw them at the clearing and walked in between both families, the Cullens and the Volturi.

"Layla!" Esme gasped.

"Hey!" I was suddenly in Emmett's tight grip. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"I was told we were having a party..." I looked around innocently. "Wait. Where's Alice?"

"Got her! And Jasper." Temie came into the clearing, both in her grip. "They came back since they had no luck in their 'quest'."

"What is this?" Dad demanded.

"Layla!" Bella hissed at me.

"Hey, that's my niece right?" I got out of Emmett's grip and towards Renesmee. "She's cute... And tall." I tilted my head.

I felt someone come rushing towards me. I took out the cake from my bag and smashed it onto Dad's face.

"Aw. The cake's smashed." I pouted. Caius came at me this time, I had another cake for that.

"That was my last cake." I sighed. "You guys owe me."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. Vampires started whispering to each other.

"Yes princess." Dad and Caius muttered as they got cake off themselves.

Gasps and yells were heard from the clearing.

"What?" Bella choked.

"Does that mean I'm a princess too?" Temie grimaced as she shoved a shocked Alice and Jasper to their family.

"Yeah, technically, but you don't have to be, you can be my...royal protector! For when I'm human. I don't need one in my vampire form." I grinned.

"Alright!" Temie cheered.

"Layla." Carlisle called.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I was in front of him instantly.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled sheepishly. Everything was explained then and there, everyone still soaking up the new information. The Volturi stayed, doting on Renesmee and we all bonded, though the Cullens could hardly believe it.

The Volturi finally left and I smiled at Bella.

"And I didn't even know." he shook her head in exasperation. I laughed at her with my new family. My hand entwined with Terry's, this right here was the best time of my life.

**One more chapter~! Sorry this story's rushed though...Hahaha...**

**~Rose~**


	3. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Mom, stop worrying and I have to go." I sighed at Renee. She was still such a worrywart.

"Aha! I finally got you to call me mom!" Renee said proudly into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to go now. Bye." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye sweetheart!" Renee chirped and I hung up. I left the house, everyone doing different things. Carlisle in his study, Esme with some blueprints, Emmett and Jasper on a video game, Rose and Alice fawning over a fashion magazine and Bella, Edward and Renesmee all on the couch with everyone. Terry had gone hunting a little earlier with Temie and Eve and Luke stayed with Charlie. I still visited him everyday and helped around the house.

Hector and his family visited often and we all had become like family. Even Dad and the rest visited sometimes.

I walked to the place where I knew that person will come.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

A girl came out, gasping in amazement. I grabbed her from behind and laughed at her as I loosened my hand over her mouth. She spun around as she got away from me and I played with the hem of my shirt in nervousness.

"H-hey! Am I..." she swallowed. "Am I in the future?"

I grinned at my past self.

_I was so cute._

"Yup. It's exactly like you said!" I grinned. "Well, that's what _my _future self said _her_ future said to her when I got here."

"N-no way..." She stumbled, fell backward and she laughed breathlessly.

Her eyes lit up then, I remembered I was going to ask something important.

"I know what your thinking, and that is not the time for that." I smiled.

She glared at me and I laughed. "Ah, I remember when I did that..." I mused.

"So, where are we?" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Well, I know I we shouldn't meet the Cullens or we'll have to explain...and I'll get into trouble, so we'll go to the treehouse!" I smirked and crouched down.

_Man, I'm just reciting lines from what my future self said...but I would of said them even if I didn't meet her and somehow knew my past self was coming..._

Her eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"

"Well, your human and I do not want to wait for you...so come on!" I said impatiently.

We whizzed past the trees and my feet dashed across the wet ground.

Soon enough, we were inside the treehouse.

"Oh yeah! Luke! What happened to him? Is he okay now?" my past self gasped as I set her down.

I laughed as recalled the memory. "Now that was hilarious! He got a good beating from Alice then."

When Alice found out it was all just an earthquake, she got so angry, she accidentally ripped some of her clothes and after she slapped him hard on the face, she made him carry the bags as she and Eve went shopping. He came back looking like a living monster made of shopping bags.

"What happened?" my past self asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"That's a se-cret!" I smiled and sat on the beanbag I made all those years ago. Particles of dust rose from it and my past self coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh and don't worry about the portal, only magical beings can see it." she explained when I remembered what I wanted to ask that time.

I chuckled at my past self's expression.

_She hates that I know everything she's going to asks even before she knows._

"Have a seat." I invited.

My past self plopped on the beanbag next to me. Dust rose again and she coughed once more.

_Eve and Luke really need to clean this place up. I know they're living in Bella's old bedroom now, but..._

"Hey. What happened to Charlie?" she asked and stared at the overgrown vegetation at the feet of the house. She looked from that to the paint chipping off the walls and cobwebs around the room. Her eyes lastly landed on the pile of dust on the windowsill.

"He's alive and well. At work." I grinned. She grinned back at me.

_I'm glad _my_ Charlie survived. I'm not sure about my future's Charlie thought... I should visit her._

"Oh. Well, where's Temie? Still in your head?" she asked.

"No. But I still see her...Every. Single. Day. I see her so much that I'm getting sick of her. She's practically living with us." I laughed.

She cocked her head and her eyebrow furrowed. She was confused._  
_

"Don't worry, you'll get what I mean later." I winked.

She groaned.

"Well...Did I become an aunt like I foresaw? Or did it change because of me? Only I could change the exact future because I see it..." she inquired.

"Yeah, you will become an aunt. Of a little girl..." I grinned.

"A girl huh? I bet Alice has fun with her all the time!" she laughed.

"Yeah she does." I replied as I rolled my eyes at the many times Alice came home with clothing for the always growing Renesmee.

There was a moment of silence where we listened to the wind rustling the leaves of trees and the birds chirping.

"What's her name? Can I see her?" she got up and stood in front of me excitedly.

"Her name, you should find that out yourself and I guess we could see her, I got to," I beamed. "We just have to be extra careful..."

**The End**

**Yay! I finished! Whoooo! ****I thank you for going through Layla's journey with me and yay! I love you my readers~! xoxoxoxoxo LOVE YOU ALL! Virtual huuugss!  
**

**~Rose~**

**~Rhose~**

**~Rhosey~**

**~Rhosalyn!~**


End file.
